Bitter Reunions
by shadrougeforever
Summary: While Vector is away, the Chaotix are left to deal with his aggressive wife, Margaret who proclaims herself the new leader. Meanwhile, Rouge's vampire bat of a cousin, Sky comes to visit with him instantly falling for Tonya. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**SURPRISE**

It was another beautiful morning in Tech City. The air was fresh pure and the birds were flying around and singing happily because of the clear blue sky. It was going to be a peaceful day.

At Shadow's house, Shadow was laying on the sofa watching the news to see if their was anything interesting going on while Rouge was in the kitchen making them breakfast.

Shadow took the remote to the television and turned it off because there was nothing on that interested him. "Boring. Why do nice days like these have to be so boring?"

"Shad sweetheart?" His girlfriend called. "You sure you don't want to eat anything?"

He sighed, "Hell no. The last time you made me something, I ended up rushing to the bathroom every five minutes."

"Oh come on, Shad. You know you love my cooking."

He rose an eyebrow as he stared at the blank television screen. "I'd rather eat a whole box of stale cereal than eat that poison you call food."

The bat giggled as she came into the living room and confronted him. "Why must you crack jokes about my food every morning?"

"Because..." He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her body down onto his, having her sitting on his lower stomach. "...It's true."

She placed her finger on his nose, "Then maybe you should teach me how to cook better food for you."

"Why should I? I tried with you before and you always end up adding too much of everything."

She smiled, "Oh Shad, you're so full of it."

He pulled her closer to him, "Heh, look who's talking."

She leaned closer to him until her lips met his and they were locked into a passionate kiss until Shadow pulled away.

"Damn...if we didn't have work today, I'd so tear that ass of yours up."

She blushed and giggled, "Hehe, oh stop it! You get way too carried away."

"And?"

She kissed his forehead and took her body away from his. "Come on Shad, get off your lazy ass. Vector will get angry if we show up fashionably late."

Shadow sat up from the sofa and grabbed his black trench coat that was laying on the floor beside the sofa. "You're right. I wouldn't wanna put up with him this morning."

Later, Espio was at his house getting dressed while talking to Tonya on the phone. "Come on, Ton! Why won't you give me a chance?" He asked while putting on his blue jeans.

"I just don't think we should okay!"

"But Tonya..."

"We'll finish this discussion at work!"

"Tonya, don't you hang up on..." He then heard nothing but a slamming of a phone. "...Me." He sighed, closed his phone shut, and placed it on a table. "I don't get it", he said to himself. "Why doesn't she want to go out with me?"

Later, Shadow and Rouge made it to the Chaotix and saw that the whole place seemed empty.

"Is anyone here?" Shadow called, but no one answered.

"Instead of fashionably late. We came here fashionably early", Rouge said.

"Are we the first ones here?"

Rouge looked back at the door, "No, because the door was open. Someone must be here."

Shadow looked at the front desk and saw a small white sheet of paper laying there. He picked up the paper and glanced through it. "Hey, it's a note...and it's from Vector."

She looked over his shoulder and started to look at it as well. "What does it say?"

He began to read it. "Sorry this is short notice guys, but I got called to go to a detective meeting convention in Metal City. I know this will be a shock but I'll be gone for a whole two months. So in the meantime, Shadow will be left in charge until I return. I know he'll look after you responsibly. P.S. Shadow, I know you're reading this so don't screw up."

Rouge looked away from the note and back at Shadow, "Oh my God, Shadow! You're in charge of the Chaotix!"

"Holy freakin' shit man! I'm in charge for two whole months? This is freakin' sweet!" He turned to Rouge, "Rouge, get out the campaign! We're celebrating tonight!"

Rouge clasped her hands together in happiness for Shadow, "I didn't know Vector really trusted you this much, but he sure proved our theory's wrong."

"Because the old man knows that I'm the best he's got."

The bat hugged the hedgehog, "Oh baby, I'm so happy for you!"

They were then interrupted when Tonya and Espio came through the door arguing.

"Tonya!" Espio begged.

"No!" Tonya shouted with frustration.

The chameleon crossed his arms in frustration and turned to Shadow and Rouge.

Rouge noticed the argument Espio and Tonya were having. "Hey Espio, are you and Tonya having a fight?"

"I guess you can call it that", he murmured. He looked over to his best friend and saw him with an excited look on his face. "Hey Shad, what are you so happy about?"

The hedgehog held the small piece of paper up at the chameleon, "Take a look at this! I'm the leader of the whole Chaotix for a two whole months!"

"Really? Dude, that's awesome!"

"I know right!"

They were then startled by Charmy flying from the back area of the building screaming his head off, "Captain Shadow! Captain Shadow! Thank God you're here!"

Shadow had no idea what was going on but he tried calming the bee down, "Whoa Charmy, take it easy. What's wrong?"

"The-the Chaotix is in horrible danger!"

"What? By what?"

He pointed to the back area, "Not what! Who!"

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Charmy, where is Vector's so called detective team?" A deep voice had growled.

The bee flew behind Shadow in fear, "She's here!"

"What?" Shadow looked over and saw a light green crocodile who looked exactly like Vector with skin tight black pants, wearing a pink jacket, and hair pulled back into a ponytail with a black hair band.

As the group stared at her, she stared back at them with a face that could scare anyone away.

"You call...", she said in a deep voice. "...This group of morons...detectives!"

Everyone was shaken up because of her yelling.

Shadow tried to get his ears straight as he began to ask who she was. "Who-who are you?"

The crocodile cracked her knuckles and crossed her arms. "I'm Margaret! Vector's wife!"

Everyone stood there, frozen and said nothing in their moment of awkward silence.

**A/N: Well here it is. The first chapter of Bitter Reunions. I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as you did the last one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**LEADER**

"What!" Everyone shouted in shock as they gazed upon the female version of Vector.

"What the? Ve...Vector has a wife?" Shadow asked.

The crocodile made a nod. "That's right. I'm guessing he didn't mention me much did he?"

"He never mentions a thing about you really", Shadow corrected.

"Shut up! I know that!" She shouted.

Rouge whispered to Shadow, "And now we know why."

Margaret walked around the black hedgehog making him nervous. "Let me guess. You must be Shadow am I right?"

"Ye-yeah that's me."

She sighed and studied his appearance, "Hmm, weak! I definitely can't believe the stories he told me about you. You're nothing but a little punk."

As an anger mark formed on his head, rage started to build up inside of him, "Little...PUNK!"

"Uh...oh", Rouge began to hold Shadow back by pulling on his arm.

"That's it you, old hag! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better drag your sorry excuse for a woman out of my headquarters!"

She rose an eyebrow towards the hedgehog, "...Your headquarters?"

"Yeah! Didn't you read the note your husband wrote? This whole place is mine until he gets back so that means I'm the big boss around here and everything I say goes! So get the hell out of here or I'll throw you out myself!"

She pointed to herself, "Is that anyway to treat your leader?"

The black hedgehog gave her a confused look, "What?"

"You heard me. While Vector is gone, I'm in charge. Got it?"

He immediately went against this. There was no way he would let someone like her take his place as leader of the Chaotix. "No! No! No! The note said..." He then saw her take the note in her hands and rip the paper into pieces.

"What note?"

"Okay you asked for it", he said while clenching his fists and standing in a fighting stance. "I'm gonna kick your ignorant old ass out this building and to the other side of the world if I have to!"

"Bu-but, Captain Shadow! I don't think you want to do that!" Charmy warned.

With annoyance, Shadow looked over to the bee, "Charmy, I'm the ultimate being of Mobius. I think I can take on an old hag."

"Ultimate being of Mobius huh? Okay ultimate being of Mobius, I bet I can beat you with just this one finger." She then held up her index finger at the hedgehog.

As crazy as it sounded, he didn't want to believe that she could do it, but something inside of him made him nervous about the whole thing. "Heh, good luck with that you hag!"

Charmy flew behind Rouge and covered his eyes. "I tried to warn him."

The crocodile smirked, "Come on you little punk, first hit's free."

The hedgehog gritted his teeth in annoyance. He couldn't believe she was actually mocking him. 'I'll show her!' He came at her in a great speed with his fist coming at her.

Margaret's eyes widened at his speed. 'Vector was right. This punk is fast.'

When Shadow knew he had struck her down with his fist, he was suddenly pushed back. He looked up at her and saw her finger on his forehead. 'What?'

Everyone's mouths hung open at the sight of Margaret's incredible strength.

"Man, she's strong!" Espio said in amazement.

"I warned him", Charmy said in a frightened voice.

Tonya turned to the bee, "I don't get it, Charmy. Why is she so tough?"

"Because...she was the one who trained the boss", Charmy answered.

Everyone gasped then looked back at the fight and watched mindlessly as she plucked her finger at Shadow's head, knocking him back into the wall with great force.

Rouge placed her hands over her mouth and ran over to Shadow in worry. "Oh my God! Shadow, are you okay?"

The crocodile walked over to them with a smirk on her face while she watched Shadow rub his aching head. "Ha! You lose! So guess what? I'm in charge!"

Shadow stood from the floor and turned away from her. "Whatever, I'm still not gonna listen to a hag like you."

She rose an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

He tuned his head to her coldly, "Yeah! Really!"

"I don't think so you, little punk", she growled. "I beg...to differ."

Suddenly, Shadow found it difficult to swallow for some reason and just knew that for the two months that Vector would be away, would be the worse two months of his life.

**A/N: Uh-ohs. Trouble for Shad eh? R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**ARDUOUS**

The next day came and everyone was trying to get adjusted to Margaret who was the new leader of the team until Vector's return. However, it seemed that the only ones who were struggling with her was Shadow and Espio. Especially Shadow.

"Hey you, little punk!" Margaret called from Vector's office. "Get in here!"

In no time, Shadow flung the office door open in annoyance. "Okay you hag, I've told you once and I'll tell you again. My name isn't little punk! It's Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog! Got it memorized, woman?"

The crocodile slammed her fist down onto the desk so hard, some of the pictures that were hanging from the wall fell to the floor. "Okay now let's get something straight, hedgehog! You don't call me hag! You call me Margaret! Just Margaret got it?"

Before Shadow could speak, she had spoken again.

"And another thing, don't back sass me unless you want another beating from me! Got that memorized, boy?"

He clenched his fists by his side because of his growing irritation. 'I never thought in my life that I would want to be beat the living shit out of an old lady so much!'

"Anyway, now that you're in here. I have an assignment for you."

"All right! About time!" He was grateful that she finally decided to give him something to do other than organize a bunch of papers.

"I want you..."

He made a small nod. "Uh-huh."

"To get me..."

"Yes?"

"A chocolate milkshake."

Shadow then felt like he wanted to collapse to the floor. "What! A freakin' milkshake! Are you kidding me?"

She smirked and then held up a Chaotix badge that was pinned to her pink jacket. "Talk to the badge."

"Hey! That's Vector's badge! You have no right wearing that badge! That thing should be pinned on my coat! At least I know what I'm doing!"

"What's that? I think I hear a whiner."

"Fine! One chocolate milkshake coming up!" He angrily turned away from her as he walked back out of her office. "...Right up your old ass", he murmured.

"What'd you say you, little punk?"

He slowly turned back to her with a fake smile, "I said need anything else, just ask."

She crossed her arms and placed her feet on the desk, "That's what I thought you said."

Once he slammed the door shut, he began to stomp his way into the kitchen with frustration. "That bitch is really pissing me off! I wanna grab her by her neck and..." Once he walked into the kitchen, he saw Espio making milkshakes as well. He sighed and walked over to the purple chameleon, "Let me guess. Margaret told you to make her those?"

"Well", Espio said. "Not for her. She told me to make them for the girls and Charmy."

"Wha-what for?"

The chameleon shrugged. "If I knew the reason, you know I'd tell you why."

"I'll tell you why. Because the bitch is a sexist!"

He rose an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

"Just think. She's a big pain in the ass to you and me, but Rouge, Tonya, and Charmy are treated like freakin' loyalty!"

Espio then couldn't understand if Margaret was a sexist if she accepted Charmy. "But she couldn't be. She loves Charmy."

"Because she and Vector raised him as their own child that's why."

He then remembered that Charmy never had real parents, just Vector and Margaret. "Right."

"I can't believe this. Where is Midnight?"

"On vacation in Future City", Espio replied.

"Ker?"

"He's with Midnight in Future City."

"...Appex?"

"...He's hanging out with his...other people." When Espio meant other people, he was referring to the Street Punks.

Shadow rose an eyebrow and couldn't believe that it was just the five of them again and they all had to deal with Margaret. "What! I can't believe this! We're stuck here with the bitch in pink, the girls, and a Charmy!"

"Oh shit!" Espio shouted. "I forgot! After I make them milkshakes, I have to clean the windows, scrub the floors, and clean the toilets."

"Espio!" Shadow grabbed the chameleon by his shoulders and started to shake him. "Don't give into that witch! For the love of God, don't let her take you over!"

"Hedgehog! Where the hell is my shake! I'm thirsty!" She shouted from her office.

"As I've said before, right up your ass", he murmured. He looked over to Espio as he just finished preparing three milkshakes. He took one of the milkshakes, stared at it then looked back at the chameleon. "You got any cyanide?"

Before he could reply, Rouge, Tonya, and Charmy came into the kitchen and took the milkshakes from them.

"Oh those look good. Thanks boys", Tonya teased.

"Ha freakin' ha! Very funny", he said sarcastically.

Rouge's ears flopped down over Shadow's stress. "Oh baby, I know how stressed you are. That woman should not be working you like this."

"You think!" He took Charmy's shake before he could drink it.

"Hey!" The bee shouted as he watched Shadow stir the shake up more.

"I'm gonna make this shake so damn watery, she'll think I took a piss in it."

"Um, Captain Shadow?" Charmy called softly.

"What?"

He then noticed everyone looking behind him and so he assumed Margaret was standing behind him and had listened to every word he said. He sighed, "She's right behind me isn't she?"

Everyone made a small nod.

He turned to face the aggressive crocodile. "You do know I was talking about someone else right?"

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses! I could careless what you say behind my back! Besides, that's not the reason why I rushed in here."

"Oh, then why are you here, Margaret?" Tonya asked.

"Because", she spoke. "We got a mission."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**POINTLESS**

Later in Azul Park, Shadow quickly confronted a crying little pink mouse girl with the rest of the Chaotix following behind him. He turned to the crying little girl. "You called us, little girl?"

The child faced the group in sadness, "Oh, you're the Chaotix. I'm so glad you came."

He just knew it was serious since the little girl was crying. "Tell us what's wrong and we'll help you."

The girl who was kneeling in the grass, wiped her tears, and pointed at the top of a huge tree that was in front of them.

As everyone listened, they heard a small meow coming from the top of the tree.

"My poor Waffles is stuck in the tree", the girl sobbed. "Can you get him down for me?"

Shadow slowly turned to Margaret in anger that he had rushed from the headquarters and to the park to get a cat down from a tree. "What! Margaret, you said this mission was important!"

The crocodile crossed her arms as she seemed calm while she was smoking her cigarette. "This mission is important. When a little girl needs help, I say that's more important than anything."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" He was then startled when he felt a light tug on his trench coat. He turned to the little girl who looked up at him in tears.

"Please, mister", she begged. "Save my kitty from the awful tree."

Espio smirked and thought the situation was quite hilarious, "Aw Shadow, you can't turn down a face like that."

"Shut up, Es!" He looked back at the girl, "Fine! I'll get the stupid thing down." He started to climb the tree, trying to make his way towards the helpless cat.

As Rouge watched him climb up the tree, she began to realize something. She turned to Margaret, "Hey Margaret, why couldn't you just send me or Charmy to get the cat? We could've flew up there and it would've been a lot easier."

The crocodile smirked, "I just wanted to see him suffer."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Tonya's head, "Oh man that's cold."

When Shadow finally got to the cat, he sighed and held his hands out to it. "Come on you, stupid cat."

Suddenly the cat began to use its claws to claw into Shadow's face.

All everyone could hear was Shadow's yelling and the cat's meowing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Cut it out, you stupid fur ball!"

Then they all watched Shadow fall to the ground with the cat on his face still scratching at him. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He didn't know how much longer he had to suffer, until the little girl took the cat from Shadow's face.

The girl held the cat in her arms in happiness. "Waffles, you're not hurt!" She looked down at the scarred hedgehog with a smile full of gratitude. "Thank you Detective Hedgehog, for saving my kitty."

"I...hate...cats...so...much", he groaned in pain as he held his scarred face.

The cat started to sway his paws towards Shadow with his claws sticking out.

"Do you want to thank Detective Hedgehog too, Waffles?" As the girl started to bring the cat towards Shadow again, Shadow immediately got off of the ground and fled behind Tonya.

"No! Keep that evil ball of fur away from me!"

Tonya placed her hands on her hips and turned to the black hedgehog. "Oh come on, Shadow. Don't be such a...fraidy cat", she giggled as she took the cat from the girl's arms and started to pet it without the cat scratching her.

Bemused at the whole situation, he had no idea why the cat wasn't scratching her. "What! Why isn't that stupid cat clawing her face off?" He then watched the cat lick her cheek. "Does everyone and everything hate me or what?"

"Apparently yes", Margaret replied.

Shadow made a small growl towards the crocodile, "Who the hell asked you?"

Espio watched as the purple cat got along with the animal and saw how loving she was towards it. A light blush fell upon his face as he stared at her smiling face. 'She's even more beautiful when she's smiling', he thought.

They were then all startled when Margaret started to yell to get their attention.

"Okay our mission is complete! Time to head back to..." She was then interrupted when the little girl confronted her with a small piggy bank in her hands.

By the way the piggy bank sounded, it didn't have very much in it. Maybe a few coins and that was it.

The little girl held it up at Margaret, "Thank you for your help."

The crocodile placed her hands on the girls hands and gave her a friendly smile. "You keep it. Who knows? Waffles may need some new toys to keep him occupied instead of climbing trees."

The girl smiled, "Thank you, Detective Crocodile."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Shadow confronted the crocodile in rage, "Hey! You're not supposed to reject a customer's payment! Even if it is a few coins! We don't work for free!" He was then knocked to the ground by one of Margaret's powerful punches.

"Don't raise your voice at me you, little punk! And once we get back to the Chaotix, you're gonna clean until every single finger you have on your hands fall off!"

Shadow sat up from the ground and held his face as he looked back at her, "What!"

The crocodile looked over to Espio who was mindlessly staring at Tonya. "That goes for you too, chameleon boy!"

After hearing her talking to him as well, Espio looked back at her with a shocked expression. "Wha-what?"

Charmy's eyes widened at Margaret's sudden discipline, 'Wow, she's strict.'

**A/N: Wow she is strict isn't she? lol! I guess the next chapter's gonna be Hell for Shadow and Espio. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**BREAKDOWN**

Later at the Chaotix, Shadow was in the main lobby with Espio gazing in the mirror at the black dress and tiara he was wearing. He turned to the chameleon, "Okay, I've been through some pretty embarrassing shit, but me in this position tops it all off!"

Espio couldn't help but to chuckle at the maid's outfit Shadow was wearing while he was on his knees scrubbing the main lobby floor. "She got you good, Shad", he laughed.

While the hedgehog tried to remember how he got into the maid's outfit, he was interrupted by Rouge who came in and stared at him for the longest time.

She was speechless for a whole minute it seemed until she finally said something. "Um, Shad? You trying something new...or is this cosplaying night?"

A deep blush fell upon his face as he clenched his fists in anger, "That's it! I've had it with that hag! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" He then looked down at his maid's outfit again. "...Right after I change."

Then Rouge and Espio saw him storm off into his office with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile in the city, Nails was standing on top of a building, looking down at the citizens of Mobius rushing back and forth because they were so busy. She yawned, "This city got so dull. When was the last night this place got any action?" She then remembered about the last Almas attack. "Oh yeah, when my Shad and those stupid detectives were caught in a battle with those strange creatures." She sighed, "Oh well...", Suddenly a yellow staff had appeared in her hands. "I guess I'll have to make this place exciting", she said with a smirk.

Back at the Chaotix, Shadow came back into the main lobby watching Margaret yell at Espio while he was cleaning the floor with the rest of the group feeling sorry for him.

Shadow couldn't take this any longer so he confronted her, "Margaret, I need to talk to your stuck up ass!" He shouted.

Margaret turned to him and rose an eyebrow, "There you are you, little punk! Where the hell have you been! Espio can't clean the whole damn floor by himself! I want you scrubbing these dirty floors now!"

"No, I won't do it", he growled.

"Excuse me?" Margaret said in a dumbfounded tone.

"...I am sick of you pushing me and Espio around! I can see you putting pressure on me, but Espio? He's done nothing wrong to you! What the hell is your problem huh? Just because your our boss' wife it doesn't mean you have the right to treat us like shit!"

Charmy could see the anger in Margaret's eyes and flew behind Tonya, knowing that another fight would take place.

Shadow continued, "I could careless if you were the queen of the world! You still can't treat us like this!" The hedgehog faced the group, "Tell her, guys! Tell her how you feel!"

Everyone panicked and started to look away, not wanting to get involved. They wanted Margaret to stop bossing everyone around, but they were too afraid of her to say anything.

Margaret gave Shadow an evil smirk, "Yeah, the team completely hates me", she said sarcastically.

Shadow looked back at the group, "Oh, you guys suck", he murmured.

Before the situation could get any worse for Shadow, a beeping sound was heard from Tonya's computer.

Tonya checked her computer screen and then looked up at the group. "It's Nails. She's causing trouble in the city again."

"About freakin' time!" Shadow shouted. "A real mission!" Before Shadow could run out the door, Margaret stopped him.

"Now Shadow, you wait a minute! We can't just rush into the scene like we're professionals..."

Shadow didn't allow her to finish, "Um, okay. First of all, I've been doing this shit for years. I'm pretty experienced and know what I'm doing, unlike you. I'm going whether you like it or not." He then ran out the door with Rouge following behind him.

Margaret gritted her teeth in stress because Shadow didn't want to listen to her. She looked back at the rest of the group. "Come on! Let's follow that little idiot!"

While Shadow was running towards the city, Rouge was following behind him trying to catch up to him.

"Shadow!" She shouted.

The hedgehog looked back at the bat, "Well, well, look who decided to go against Margaret's orders too? I thought you were way too loyal for that."

She frowned and knew that he was still upset because she didn't say anything when he wanted her to. She finally caught up to him and gave him a sympathetic look. "Shadow, I'm sorry. I wanted to say something but...but..."

"You're freakin' terrified of her?" He guessed.

She didn't want to admit it but she agreed with it in shame. "...Yeah. Shadow, you're the only one who can stand up to her. When we saw her incredible strength, we all got...well...scared."

Shadow sighed and thought that he shouldn't be too upset with her. "Well I guess I have no right to get upset with you guys over it but still...Margaret won't treat us this way. I'll keep fighting until she learns how to respect us as a team."

Rouge made a nod in agreement, "Right."

He looked over to her with a smile, "Get over here, bat girl."

She smiled as well as she jumped into his arms and let him carry her on their way towards the city.

"All right! Let's stop that witch slut of a sister of yours shall we?"

Rouge embraced him tighter and smiled, "Yeah!"

**A/N: Expect plenty of bat drama in the next chap! R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**MOTIVE**

When Shadow and Rouge arrived into the city, they saw two huge robots rampaging through the city, destroying everything in their path.

Shadow studied the rampaging robots while they were crushing and tossing cars all over the street. "Those robots..."

"...They work for Hao." Rouge finished while she was studying them as well.

'At least now we know who's behind this.' His thought were then interrupted when a familiar voice called his name in happiness.

"Shadow!"

He raised an eyebrow because the tone of that voice reminded him of someone. He was then caught by surprise when a female black bat ran into his arms in joy. "Na-Nails!"

She began to giggle, "Oh, Shadow! I just knew you'd come to play with me again!" She then looked up at him and unexpectedly kissed him on his lips gently.

With a look full of shock and uprising anger, Rouge couldn't help but to give her sister the look saying she wanted to slaughter her.

Before she could do anything else, Shadow quickly pushed her body away from his. "Oh dear God! She did it again! It burns! It burns!"

Before Rouge could beat Nails senseless, the rest of the Chaotix were already there and had the same expression Rouge had.

Espio formed a smirk as he saw Shadow wipe his mouth. "She kissed you again didn't she?"

The hedgehog turned to him while he was still wiping his mouth. "You saw it didn't you? Think!"

Margaret stood there dumbfound about the entire situation. She pointed at Rouge and looked at Charmy. "Hey Charmy, I thought that little punk was dating Rouge?"

The bee sighed, "He is, but unfortunately that black bat who is Nails is Rouge's sister and she's also in love with Captain Shadow."

"So, that means Rouge and Nails don't get along very well do they?"

Charmy made a nod, "Exactly. They hate each other's guts like no tomorrow."

'Interesting...' Margaret looked back at Shadow and the two bat sisters, wondering what would happen next.

Rouge looked over to Nails angrily, "Tell us what you're doing here before I start kicking your ass!" Rouge demanded.

She smirked and knew that the kiss she just gave Shadow had upset her. She had wanted to taunt her more just to see her jealousy of her love for Shadow grow. "Well, these big bad robots aren't really mine so I just borrowed them from a friend."

"Borrowed?" Tonya repeated with confusion. "Those robots obviously belong to Hao. How did you get them?"

The bat formed a seductive smile, "I have ways to persuade people."

Espio's mind became occupied with a scenario of Nails giving Hao a lap dance to give her permission to use his robots for her personal games. '...She is such a slut.'

"So..." Margaret spoke. "...What is your purpose in all of this?"

Nails formed an evil smile. "Simple", she spoke. "I was bored."

Rouge couldn't help but to clench her fists tightly and run up to her with anger, punching her directly to the ground. "You bitch! I'll kill you for ever laying your hands on my boyfriend!"

She got off of the ground and wiped some of the blood that was dripping from her nose. "Bring it, little sister!"

She then took her hand and slapped her hard in the face, "Consider it brought!"

Nails had slapped the bat back, "Bitch!"

Rouge sent another slap towards her, "Witch!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

Everyone stood there mindlessly as the two girls kept slapping each other. Especially the boys.

Charmy's eyes widened at the two bats fighting, "I think I'm supposed to look away but...my eyes won't allow me to."

Espio began to twitch, "I think a nosebleed is coming on..."

Tonya saw how immature the boys were acting so she decided to snap them out of it, "In case you guys forgot, there are robots terrorizing the city!"

Shadow then came back into reality and focused on the two robots, "Oh! Right!" Shadow looked over to one of the robots. "This bastard is mine." He then used his spin dash and struck through the robot before it could destroy anything else. He watched the robot collapse to the ground and smirked, "One down..." He was then knocked into a lamppost by the other robot when it's laser beam had blasted into the ground. "...One to go", he finished as he fell back on the ground.

"Shadow!" Tonya shouted in a worried voice. Before she could help him, the robot took its clawed hand and picked Tonya off the ground.

When Espio heard Tonya's screaming, he could tell that the robot was squeezing her body tighter and tighter in its grip. He couldn't stand there and let the woman he loved die in front of his eyes. He took out his huge shuriken, "Tonya!"

The cat struggled to break away from the robot's grip but it was too strong for her. She couldn't even reach for her fans to slice off the robot's hand. She thought this truly was the end for her. She shut her eyes tightly awaiting her death until the robot had suddenly let her out of its grip. As she began to fall towards the ground, she saw the hand of the robot falling as well. She thought someone had cut off the robot's hand. She screamed more as she began to fall until she was suddenly caught by a white bat.

Everyone gasped as they stared at the white bat who was carrying her.

When Tonya slowly opened her eyes, she looked up at the bat and figured it was Rouge. "Rouge, you saved me." She looked harder and then noticed that the bat was not Rouge. The white bat was a man with blue goggles in his flowing white silky hair and sincere but mysterious looking ruby red eyes. "Wait, you...you're not Rouge."

The white bat formed a friendly smile, "You're right. I'm not Rouge. I'm her cousin."

**A/N: Hmm, wonder who this mysterious male white bat is...I guess we'll find out in the next chap. Hao: No! That witch seduced me and stole my precious robots! XD R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**REUNION**

Everyone had their eyes fixed on the bat who safely brought Tonya back on the ground.

Charmy couldn't take his eyes off of the bat, "Who...is that guy?"

As Tonya got to her feet, she quickly looked back over to the bat full of questions. "Cousin?" She whispered. "You know Rouge?"

"Fortunately yes." He looked deep into the cat's blue eyes, "...I know what your next question will be."

The cat stood there dumbfounded and seemed like the whole world around her had frozen.

He formed a small smile, "My name is Sky. Sky the Bat."

Tonya watched as the bat took out a huge scythe and held the blade up towards the air. She watched him look back at her.

"Don't look so worried", he spoke calmly. "I'll clean this mess up." He turned to the robot that was coming their way. He spread his wings and flew up towards the robot with the end of his bladed scythe positioned at the robot's head.

Everyone watched in amazement as he used his scythe to cut the robot in half, having it collapse onto the ground.

Nails didn't eye the destroyed robots but the white bat who destroyed them. A wide smile formed on her face. "Big brother!" She shouted in happiness.

The bat turned to the black female bat and the white female bat who had their eyes locked on him in happiness. He put his weapon away and held out his arms towards them. "Well what do you know? It's my two favorite little sisters." He watched as they both ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Long time no see huh?"

"Oh, Sky!" Rouge said with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much!"

"Same here, sis. Same here", he said while he continued to hug them.

Everyone could not get anymore confused by analyzing the situation.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Shadow asked. "And why is that pretty boy hugging all over my girlfriend?"

Tonya faced Shadow, "No need to get jealous, Shadow. That guy says he's Rouge's cousin."

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow in even more confusion, "Wha-what?"

Rouge looked up at Sky, "I knew you'd stop those robots."

Now that Rouge had brought up the robots, Sky had started to wonder what caused them to destroy the city. He looked back at the two bats, "You guys have any idea why those robots were attacking the city?"

Nails then jumped away from them and sent a cold glare towards Sky. "Big brother, I...have something to tell you."

"Yes? What's wrong, Nails?" He asked.

Before Nails could explain, Rouge had spoken first.

"Sky, Nails is a slutty evil witch!"

Nails' ears twitched in annoyance because that wasn't the thing she would've had said towards him. "Shut your mouth, Rouge! I am not a slut!"

Rouge smirked towards her cousin, "See? She admits she's a witch."

Sky gasped, "Nails, you...you caused all of this?"

She made a small nod, "Yes...I'm sorry Sky, but I just can't help but to be the new woman I've become." She then took out her yellow staff and smirked, "It's way too fun to be bad."

They then watched the witch fade away into a black aura.

The moment of silence afterwards didn't last because the Chaotix wanted to know who Sky really was. Wanting to know if he was friend or foe.

Shadow quickly pulled Rouge away from the bat. "Rouge, what's up with you and this guy?"

With an annoyed look on her face, she slapped Shadow's hand away from her. "Oh stop it, Shadow!" She looked towards her cousin, "This man is Sky. He's my cousin."

"Cousin!" Everyone shouted in shock.

Sky smiled because of everyone's blank expressions. "Yes, Rouge and I are related. I'm guessing Rouge didn't mention me very much around here?"

"Wait a minute", Rouge said. "What are you doing here, Sky? I haven't seen you in like ages."

"I was actually on vacation from my job so I decided to visit this city to see what all the action was like. I heard it gets pretty crazy here every now and then. So I decided to myself why not?"

A smile appeared on Rouge's face, "This is great, Sky! Now we can catch up on all that's happened ever since we split up when we were kids!"

He smiled, "Oh, I'm looking forward to hearing everything from you." His eyes then suddenly traveled over to the purple cat who was mindlessly staring at him. He slowly walked up to her with the same friendly smile he had before, "Where are my manners? I didn't give my name very correctly towards you the first time so let's try again." He held his hand out towards her, "My name is Sky. Nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Tonya", the cat finished as she began to shake his hand. Her face then turned cherry red when she saw him kneeling down to her and gently kissed her hand. He looked back at her, "Tonya is it? That's such a beautiful name."

She was practically speechless. She didn't know what to say. He was such a gentleman towards her. She was flattered and all she had to show for it was the deep blush on her face. "Oh, well...thank you."

Their moment was interrupted when Espio came between the middle of them with anger.

"Hey pretty boy! You keep your lips and hands to yourself!" The chameleon shouted.

"Oh! I'm sorry", Sky spoke as he pointed to the angered chameleon. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Tonya sent an evil glare towards Espio, "No! He's not my freakin' boyfriend!" She then walked past him and stood beside Sky.

"Oh, well then you can at least have me the honor to show me your headquarters."

"Huh?" Tonya had no idea what he was talking about. She didn't know if he knew about their detective work or not.

"The Chaotix", he explained. "Aren't you those famous Chaotix detectives I've been hearing about?"

"Oh! Well, yes we are", Tonya replied in embarrassment since she should've known what he was talking about at first.

"Sure why not?" Margaret said. "But you can't stay long. I hate newcomers."

The Chaotix knew that wasn't the only thing she hated.

As they all started to head back, Tonya walked beside Sky. "So...what do you do for a living?"

The bat laughed a bit, "This will be kind of funny to hear but I work as a detective."

The cat gasped in surprise, "Oh, really? Then you're just like us then!"

"Heh, I guess you can say that."

Espio slowly followed behind the group with him glaring at Sky the whole way there. 'This guy...isn't right.'

**A/N: Yes! Okay some of you probably didn't get the message, but was acting weird like a couple of days ago but now I can submit my chapters like normal again. Hoorays! Me happy! Well now expect more updates coming at you soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**ACQUITTANCE**

Later, they all were at the Chaotix trying to get to know more about Sky. They all had their suspicions about him but they were later convinced that he seemed really nice and friendly. He was even related to Rouge so that eased their suspicions.

"So where did you come from, Sky?" Charmy asked in curiosity.

The bat was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while he was explaining everything. "My home is Metal City. That is also the place where I work with my fellow comrades."

"I want to know about this detective team of yours", Shadow said with interest. "What do you guys go by? I may have heard of you."

"We're known as the Silver Fangs." He then reached into his white coat pocket and found a black badge. He held the emblem up at the group so they could see it. "We're the most popular detectives in Metal City."

"How cool!" Charmy shouted in excitement. "More detectives like us out there!"

"Awesome!" Rouge agreed. "So what do you do there?"

"Well", he spoke. "I'm second in command actually."

Shadow gasped and ran over to him, "Okay it's official. We're now brothers in law."

Sky rose an eyebrow, "Uh?"

Rouge giggled, "I forgot to mention. Shadow is my boyfriend and he's second in command of the Chaotix."

"Oh? Really?" Sky turned to Shadow, "Wow, we have a little something in common already." He turned to his cousin, "Rouge, you really know how to pick them."

The bat began to blush, "What can I say? It was fate that brought us together."

He smirked, "You two should get married."

"Wha-what? Rouge and I are madly in love and all, but marriage never crossed our minds once", Shadow spoke nervously.

"Yeah", Rouge agreed. "We kinda like the way our life is right now."

"Well when you do get married, make sure you let me know. I wanna be the first to hear about it", he said with a smile.

"What about you, Sky?" Tonya asked nervously. "Are...you still looking for someone?"

He made a small nod, "Yes, but I'm in no rush. I just know in no time my perfect girl will come to me."

Margaret then noticed every time Sky had opened his mouth, huge sharp fangs would appear. She crossed his arms and turned to him, "Hey bat boy, what's up with your teeth? Rouge has fangs but they're not as big as yours. What the hell are you?"

Everyone remained silent and focused their eyes on Sky. They even wondered all this time why his fangs were so huge.

He smirked, showing his fangs off once more. "You mean these? Well...don't become alarmed or anything, but unlike Rouge and Nails I'm not a fruit bat. I'm a vampire."

Everyone stood silent until Charmy broke the silence.

"Va-vampire!" The bee shouted as he flew around the room in panic. "Quick! Someone get out the crosses!" He was then pulled down onto the floor by Shadow.

"Calm down right now, Charms!" The hedgehog shouted trying to get the bee to settle down.

Sky laughed a bit, "Please I said not to be alarmed. There are plenty of vampire bats in this world you know? Most of them like me know how to control their aggressive ways for their obsessions with blood."

Espio gulped, "So...you drink...blood?"

Sky then made a disgusted face. "Dear God no! Blood is disgusting! I know this sounds weird coming from a vampire but...I can't stand it."

"Huh?" Espio thought he was joking.

"I did try blood once but I was a child when I took my first sip of it. It tasted horrible." He began to laugh a bit, "I guess I have no right to call myself a vampire huh?"

Tonya sighed with relief, 'Oh, so he's not crazy after all.' She stared at the bat and thought he was drop dead hot. 'He's charming, sweet, well mannered, and...and...sexy! Dear God! What am I saying? I'm starting to sound like a horny little school girl!'

Something then had came to Shadow's mind. He looked towards Sky, "Hey Sky, I know this will probably sound kind of weird but, is there some kind of detective meeting convention held in Metal City somewhere? I just figured I'd ask you since you came from there and is a detective yourself."

Sky turned to him, "Oh, why yes there is. In fact, my boss went there himself." He then looked at Margaret, "This young lady isn't your boss?"

Margaret was surprised by Sky's words. Ever since she took over the Chaotix, the boys have been thinking she was old. 'Damn! This bat boy knows his freakin' place! He's not bad at all', she thought.

Shadow's ears twitched because he thought Margaret wasn't very young at all. "Um, yeah. She just sort of came as a replacement...at the last minute."

"What's your boss' name?" Sky asked in curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

"His name is Vector", Shadow replied.

"Vector huh? He sounds nice."

Margaret looked out the window and saw the sun slowly setting in the sky. She turned to the group, "The sun's setting. I think it's about time we got ready to go."

"Yes!" Shadow shouted. "I finally get to relax!"

Margaret formed an evil smirk towards the ebony hedgehog, "Yeah, rest while you can. You'll need all the energy you can get because you'll be cleaning like you've never cleaned before!"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as he turned to Rouge sadly, "Rouge, can I have your permission to get drunk tonight?"

The bat formed an uneasy smile, "Heh, it'll look like you'll need something to relax anyway."

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Sky walked over to Tonya while she was shutting down her computer. "I...couldn't help but to take my eyes off of you ever since we met face to face."

Tonya looked up at him with a slight blush on her face, "Re-really?" She thought, 'Well I couldn't either!'

"Yes and...if you weren't doing anything tomorrow night...maybe we could...well have dinner or something."

'Dinner?' She thought with uprising excitement that was traveling through her.

"You know to get to know each other...personally."

The cat was practically speechless at first. She never thought he would ask her out or do it so sudden. "Oh Sky, I...would love to."

"Really? You mean it?"

She formed a smile, "Of course. You seem so nice and I would love to get to know more about you."

"Okay great. I can't wait already", he spoke with his usual friendly smile.

Espio was near them, but he acted like he didn't hear a thing between them. His fists were clenched tightly. 'What! I can't believe this guy is making a move on Tonya and so fast! There's no way I'm letting her go on that date with him alone! There is something seriously wrong with that guy!'


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**SHOPPING**

Later, Tonya was at home laying on her bed wearing her purple lingerie, trying to get comfortable after another day's hard work at the Chaotix. She was talking on the phone with Rouge, discussing more things about Sky. "Oh Rouge, I don't know. Sky seems perfect. Too perfect. Am I even enough for him?"

Rouge was at Shadow's house with her wearing her red lingerie laying on Shadow's bed with him sitting on the other side of the bed drinking a bottle of vodka. She saw him take another sip from the bottle. "Careful, Shad. You don't want a massive hangover in the morning do you?" She spoke softly.

"Shut up, bitch! This is my second bottle! So stop saying I'm drunk cause I'm not!" He then took another sip from the bottle.

She rose an eyebrow, "Shad, I never said you were." She sighed and focused back to Tonya who was on the phone. "I wish you would stop saying you're not good enough, Ton! Have you seen the way he's been behaving towards you? He clearly thinks you're good enough."

"But he's so...well...well behaved and I'm..."

"An extremely hot girl who has a date with my extremely gorgeous cousin."

"Well..."

"Come on, Ton! You can do this. I know you can. Sky is not a bad person and you're not either. Look, we'll go out tomorrow and we can go shopping together. You know...pick out some sexy outfits to make our men melt."

"Rouge!" She shouted. "Have you looked at me? I don't have that kind of figure!"

"Tonya..." Before she could speak back into the phone, she felt her boyfriend's arms wrap around her body. She giggled a bit, "Shadow!"

"Come on, babe", he slurred. "Let's do each other like there's no tomorrow!"

She tried to push his body away from her, "Come on, Shad. I'm on the phone with Tonya."

Tonya began to get concerned since Rouge wasn't answering her. "Rouge?" She called.

"Sorry Ton, Shadow's kind of drunk so I'm trying to control him a little."

She then heard a slight moan coming from the receiver. "Um, Rouge?"

"Shad! You take your hands away from my baby maker! You're starting to make me horny!"

Tonya could hear Shadow's voice in the background.

"Rouge, don't resist. You know you want it...inside you."

"Shadow! Oh screw it! Do me, Shad! Do me hard!" Rouge raised the phone back to her head. "I have to go, Ton. We'll talk more tomorrow okay?"

"But...but, Rouge..." Before she could say anything else, the call had already ended. She sighed and hung up her phone. "Well", she spoke softly. "This isn't the first time Rouge has hung up on me like that." She rested her head on her pillow and stared at the ceiling and no matter how hard she tried, she could not stop thinking about Sky. 'I hope...Sky really likes me.'

The next morning, Tonya had just came downstairs after getting out of bed and getting dressed for another day of work at the Chaotix. Before she could make breakfast for herself, she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed, 'Who the hell could be here this early in the morning?' She then answered the door and saw Rouge calmly walk her way inside of the house.

"Good meowing, Ton!" She said with a giggle.

"Ro-Rouge?" She said surprisingly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

The bat smirked, "Nope and you don't either."

The cat tilted her head, acting completely lost. "Huh?"

"I asked Margaret with if we could take the day off so we could go shopping together."

She couldn't believe that Margaret would say yes because of the way she treats Shadow and Espio. "She said yes?"

"You bet, but sadly the boys still had to go in. She's hellbent on them showing up."

"Oh."

"...Oh what? Stop staring at me with that stupid blank expression on your face and let's go! We have all day so let's use this time to our full advantage to shop till we drop!" She grabbed Tonya's wrist and lead her out the door. "Come on, cat girl! The mall awaits us!"

Meanwhile at the Chaotix, Shadow lazily took his head away from the grass he was laying on and rubbed it. "Aw man", he groaned. "My head...I feel like total shit."

With a paintbrush in his hand, Espio kneeled down towards the hedgehog with a smirk. "Shad, did you get drunk off your ass last night?"

He answered with a small smile while he was still holding his throbbing head. "Hell yeah. I chugged three freakin' bottles of vodka by myself."

Espio's eyes widened, "No freakin' wonder! I bet you just came into work without taking any medicine for that massive hangover right?"

He made a small nod.

"Just drink plenty of water. I'm sure that'll help."

Shadow and Espio looked up on the roof of the building and saw Sky and Charmy setting on the roof looking down at them.

Espio rose an eyebrow at the bat, "Hey! No one asked for your advice, pretty boy!"

In confusion, Sky watched Espio turn away from him and proceeded on with his morning duties. "Hm, I don't think Espio likes me very much", he spoke.

Charmy formed an uneasy smile towards the bat, "Don't worry. It takes him awhile to get used to newcomers."

"Oh, well if that's the case, I hope we become good friends and soon."

They were then all startled when the front door of the building flung open while Espio was painting the door.

Everyone watched in shock as Espio fell to the ground because of the impact of the door.

Charmy's eyes widened, "Poor Espio. He's trying so hard."

Margaret came out of the building and saw Shadow sitting on the ground rubbing his head and Espio laying on the ground looking like he got beaten senseless. The crocodile clenched her fists in uprising anger. "What! What the hell do you two think you're doing? Taking a break? I don't think so! Get off your asses right now and repaint the entire building like I told you to!"

Espio sat up from the ground with an anger mark on his head. "Um, excuse me? You freakin' flung the door in my face! Who wouldn't be laying on the ground after that?"

Margaret confronted the chameleon with a frown. "Stop complaining about it! What's done is done! So be a man and suck it up!"

Charmy didn't think it was fair for Margaret to treat Shadow and Espio like that. He flew off of the roof and confronted her. "Um, Margaret?" He called.

The crocodile turned to the bee with a smile, "What is it, Charmy?"

"Well...couldn't Captain Shadow and Espio take a little break?" He asked innocently. "They've been working hard all morning."

Margaret hugged the bee tightly, "Charmy, you have such a big heart don't you?"

The bee nodded, "Sure do!"

"Okay these morons can take a ten minute break..." She then turned to Shadow and Espio again. "...And it'll be the only break they get for the entire day!"

After hearing that, Shadow and Espio collapsed to the ground tiredly, taking full advantage of their only break

Sky flew down to the ground and stared at the already drained Shadow and Espio. He placed a finger to his chin, "Uh, Margaret? Are you sure those two are okay? They look so...dead."

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "They'll be fine." She looked down at Charmy, "Come on, Charmy. Let's go inside for some ice cold lemonade."

The bee flew in the air with happiness, "Yay!"

Meanwhile, Rouge and Tonya were in a store at the mall picking out different dresses together.

Rouge was sitting in a cushioned burgundy chair waiting for Tonya to come out of the dressing room. "Come on, Ton!" She called. "You've been in there for ten freakin' minutes! I know that dress is on you!"

"But...", She spoke softly. "It...it looks horrible on me."

Rouge sighed, "Tonya, get out of there and show me already or else I'm dragging you out of there!"

Tonya slowly opened the door to the dressing room and hesitantly eased out of the small room.

Rouge's eyes widened at the extremely short black dress she wore and smiled. "Tonya, you look great!"

The cat slid her hands down the sides of her body and stared at her breasts that were exposing cleavage she thought she didn't have before. She blushed as she looked away from herself and back at Rouge. "Um, Rouge? You think this dress maybe a little...too much?"

"What are you talking about? You look hotter than Hell itself! You really know how to pick out a sexy dress!"

"I didn't pick this dress out. You did", she corrected.

"So what? It still looks great on you."

She looked in a mirror so that she could see her entire body and couldn't help but to think that the dress was way to short. "I don't know, Rouge. I feel so uncomfortable in this thing. I can't even bend over without my underwear showing!"

Rouge placed her hand on her exposed shoulder, "Well duh! That's the point of wearing a really short dress. Oh! During your date, you should act like you dropped your fork on the floor and bend over to pick it up so you'll know if Sky's a pervert or not."

"Rouge!" She shouted while she started to blush. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Rouge formed a joking smile, "Just kidding, cat girl, but seriously you should buy this dress. Sky will think you're twice as beautiful than he first saw you before."

"You...think so?"

Before Rouge could agree, a loud obnoxious voice was directed towards Tonya.

"Hey baby! Looking good in that dress!" A man shouted with his friend beside him.

"Yeah! I'd love to take you around town sometime!" His friend added.

Tonya knew the two men were directing their comments towards her and she felt terribly embarrassed.

Rouge gritted her teeth and turned to the two men while shaking her fist around. "Hey you perverts, keep your mouths shut or my fist will be the one to shut them for you!"

The two men just laughed and walked away.

Rouge sighed, "That's what men are like in this world, Ton. They always got something inappropriate to say." She turned to Tonya and saw her hands on her face and her body shaking a bit. "...Tonya?" She called as she hugged her from behind. "Don't let those guys get to you."

"It's not that", she sobbed. "I...I can't even wear a dress without some pervert saying something stupid about it. I...hate my...body", she said as she cried softly onto Rouge.

The bat quietly hushed her and stroked through her hair. "Don't say that, Ton", she whispered. "You're buying that dress and you don't have to worry about any perverts tonight because Sky will be looking after you."

She looked up at her with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Rouge formed a small smile and wiped some of her tears away. "There now don't you feel better?"

"A little", She sniffed.

"Good. Now let's pay for that dress and check on the boys shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**DEAL**

Back at the Chaotix, it was near the end of the day and Shadow was behind the building with Sky trying to hide from Margaret even though he knew that she would find him eventually. As the sun started to set, the orange light it gave off shone on the hedgehog while he sat on the ground looking up at the white bat in front of him. "So, what's with the brother sister shit?" He asked.

Sky gave him a look of confusion, "Huh?"

"You heard me. Why do you call Rouge your sister when you know that you two are cousins?"

"Oh that", he said. "Well when Rouge and I were younger, we were so close to each other, we didn't feel like we were just cousins. We felt like we were more brother and sister. So we just like calling each other that."

The hedgehog made a small nod, letting him know that he almost understood what he was completely saying.

"Shadow!" A voice called near them.

Sky and Shadow turned and saw a purple chameleon walking towards them.

"There you are, Shad", Espio spoke with relief. "I thought you freakin' abandoned me with her!"

The hedgehog sighed, "No, I just wanted to get away from her yelling. Her yelling and what's left of my hangover just doesn't float my freakin' boat."

Espio looked away from Shadow and turned to Sky who was looking down at his watch. "So what's your deal? You've been looking down at your watch almost the entire day. Got something important to do?"

Sky looked away from his watch and faced the chameleon. "Well yes I do. I'm waiting for Tonya to show up so we can get started on our date together."

Espio's heart started to beat faster with uprising anger. He knew Sky had a date with Tonya, but he had to find that out for himself because no one had told him about it. Especially Tonya. Just hearing someone say that Sky was going out with her, still filled his body with uncontrollable rage. "Well", he murmured. "She should be coming any minute now so you should go wait out in the front."

The bat made a nod in agreement, "Yeah I should go and see if she's here already."

After when Sky had left them alone, Shadow stood from the ground and turned to Espio. "Es, I had no idea you let Tonya go so easily. I thought you'd be mad as Hell that Sky is going out with her."

The chameleon grabbed Shadow by his coat in frustration. "What the hell are you talking about? I would never leave Tonya! Especially in the hands of him!"

Shadow could tell Espio was now showing his anger about his situation and tried to calm him down. He gently removed his hands away from him. "Listen Es, Sky is a really nice guy. What makes you think he's so bad?"

Espio couldn't make any comment because he had nothing to back up his opinion about Sky being someone they couldn't trust. "Well...uh?"

The hedgehog sighed and crossed his arms. "See? You can't even come up with one excuse why Tonya shouldn't date him. You have to admit to yourself, Es. You're just jealous."

Espio couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment. Yes he knew he was jealous over them, but he never wanted to admit it. "I'm not jealous! I'm going to follow them on their date and I'll prove Sky isn't right for her!" Before he could go anywhere, Shadow had grabbed him by his arm.

"Forget it", he said. "I'm not gonna let Tonya catch and slaughter you."

The chameleon pulled away from his grip and smirked. "Ah! But that's when you're wrong, Shad man!"

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw Espio disappear from his very eyes. At first he wondered where he had went but as he thought more about it, he remembered that Espio could blend in with his camouflage. "Wha? Es? Oh wait a minute...that stupid disappearing act again."

"You bet!"

He then felt a playful tap on his shoulder and saw Espio leaning on his shoulder. "Fine. We'll make a deal."

Espio looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "A deal?"

He made a nod, "Yeah. If you can catch one weird thing that Sky does, we'll tell him together to back off from Tonya okay?"

He formed a smile and nodded, "Okay."

"And that doesn't include making out with her unless she doesn't like it!" He added.

Espio sighed heavily and made a small nod, "...Sure."

"But if you don't, you have to promise me to stop treating Sky like he's an enemy and leave him and Tonya alone." He held out his hand to him, "Is that a deal?"

The chameleon stared at his hand for a moment and then decided to agree to the deal. He shook his hand. "Deal."

They were then interrupted when they heard a familiar yelling coming from the front of the building.

Shadow's eyes widened, "Oh shit!" He whispered. "It's Margaret!"

"Jesus man! It's almost time to close and she still wants to work us to death!" Espio whispered back.

They were then startled when Margaret had confronted them looking madder than ever.

"There you two morons are! What the hell do you think you're doing!" She shouted.

Before neither of them could speak, they were sent flying towards the ground by Margaret's fierce punches.

Shadow held his head in pain while he lied on the ground. "Christ, woman! I'm just getting over a major hangover here!"

The crocodile cracked her knuckles, "Yeah, yeah like I care. That's what you two get for disappearing on me." She watched as the two got off the ground slowly. "This day is over." She spun around. "Prepare for another full day of work tomorrow."

After she left, Shadow and Espio looked at each other and sighed full of exhaustion.

When Shadow and Espio walked back inside the building, they saw Sky who was wearing a white suit with a red tie, talking to Rouge and Tonya.

"Hey it looks like the girls are back", Shadow said as he walked over to them.

Espio's body froze when he saw the purple cat who was in front of him. He could not take his eyes off of her appearance.

She was wearing a short black dress with her shoulders exposed and a massive cleavage.

To him, she was no longer beautiful. She was perfect. His eyes focused on Sky and noticed that he was eyeing Tonya as well. 'That bastard!' Espio finally decided to walk over to them as well. As he confronted them, he heard Sky comment about Tonya's dress.

"My I do believe I'm in the presence of an angel", the bat spoke. "You look beautiful."

"Re-really?" The cat made a deep blush in embarrassment because she thought she looked horrible. 'I hope Sky doesn't actually think I look like a slut', she thought.

The bat made a small nod, "Absolutely."

She formed a smile full of happiness. "Oh Sky, you're so sweet."

Espio was already growing tired of their little moment and decided to cut in. "Hey Tonya, I think you look great too."

The cat looked over to him, but not full of happiness but full of annoyance. "Yeah...thanks."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Espio's head from Tonya's uncaring expression. 'Aw man that's cold.'

Tonya then saw Sky hold out his hand towards her.

"Shall we get this night started?"

The cat smiled and took his hand, "Yeah let's go."

As they walked out the door, Margaret walked into the main lobby with Charmy. The crocodile noticed Rouge's return but didn't see Tonya so she assumed she must have left with Sky already. "Oh Rouge, you're finally back?"

Rouge giggled as she leaned on Shadow's arm. "Sure am. Ton and I had a great time." She looked up at her boyfriend. "How about you, Shadow? How was your day?"

The hedgehog looked over to Margaret's cold expression and sighed. "I really don't wanna talk about it."

Rouge hugged him tightly because she knew Margaret had once again made his day a living Hell. "Aw everything will be all better when we get home and I'll make you something to eat."

His ears twitched when she said that she would make him something to eat and he was not looking forward to that. He once again sighed heavily.

Charmy started to look around but couldn't find Espio anywhere. "Hey has anyone seen Espio?"

Margaret began to take out a cigarette pack from her coat pocket. "That idiot must've left already."

"Wow", Charmy said. "He must've been really tired from working so hard."

Shadow stared at the front door and knew that Espio had left already to follow Sky and Tonya. 'Careful, Es', he thought. 'I don't want you getting hurt.'


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**OUTING**

Later, Sky and Tonya arrived at a restaurant with them confronting a waiter on their way inside.

With Tonya's arm wrapped around his, Sky began to speak with the waiter. "Table for two please."

"Right this way, sir." As the waiter began to show them their table, Espio had made it inside of the restaurant as well while he was using his camouflage.

'Yes!' He thought to himself. 'I'm in.' His eyes traveled over to Sky and Tonya sitting across from each other at a table near the window. 'Now I can keep an eye on them better.' He began to walk closer to them to hear what they were saying. He found an empty table behind them and sat there trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Oh wow Sky, you didn't really have to do this", Tonya said full of surprise.

"I felt like I had to", he replied.

Espio peeked his head over so he could see them and saw them doing nothing but talk.

"Sky, this is the best restaurant in town."

He formed a smile, "Well since you're stunningly beautiful, I thought you would need the best food to keep yourself looking that way."

She couldn't help but to blush again because of his kind comments. "Oh Sky, you're so sweet."

Espio on the other hand felt sick already and this was just the beginning of their date. He then saw the waiter come to their table to give them both salad dishes and two glasses of red wine.

Tonya stared at the wine the waiter placed in front of her, "Excuse me, but could I get water instead?"

The waiter turned to the cat and took the glass of wine away from the table, "Of course, madam."

When the waiter walked away from the table, Sky rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You don't like wine?"

She began to answer hesitantly for an unknown reason. "Um, well no. I don't drink alcohol at all."

He took a sip of his wine. "You don't? Well, I have to say this is an honor. I don't meet a lot of people who are against alcohol."

She crossed her arms, "Well yeah. People who drink alcohol are stupid."

Sky froze as he was about to take another sip of his wine.

Tonya then realized what she had said and didn't mean to call Sky stupid. "Oh, no! Not you, Sky! I was talking about the...other people!"

The bat just sat there and stared at her with a blank expression.

'Oh no!' Tonya thought. 'Now he thinks I'm a complete jerk! I bet he freakin' hates my guts!' She then heard laughing coming from the bat and was confused about what was so funny.

"No need to apologize, Tonya. I know what you're trying to say. You're just saying that because of the people who overdo their limits in drinking."

Everything he said was right. She really was talking about those kind of people but it just came out of her mouth differently. "Yes, exactly", she said with a smile.

When the waiter returned with a glass of water, Espio turned around and sighed. 'Damn! Nothing yet!'

When the waiter once again left from their table, Tonya and Sky began to eat their salads.

Tonya on the other hand, couldn't eat because she was nervous about the other men staring at her.

Sky looked away from his plate and noticed Tonya's uneasiness. "Tonya?" He called.

The cat was then brought back into reality and turned to the bat. "Uh, yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she whispered. "It's just...the men won't stop staring at me."

Sky's red eyes traveled over to the men who absolutely couldn't take their eyes off of his date. He looked away from them in annoyance and back at Tonya. "Don't worry about them", he said in a low voice. "As long as they don't touch you, you shouldn't be worried about anything."

Espio couldn't help but to smile, 'Yes! It appears that Sky doesn't give a damn about her after all! I still have a chance!'

Sky still noticed her acting nervous and decided to take her mind off of them. "So tell me about yourself", he said. "What's your life like?"

She turned to him once again and figured that he was trying to take her mind off of everyone who was staring at her, and it was working. "Well, it's not very boring, but it is hectic."

"Hectic?" He repeated.

She made a small nod. "My life was actually kinda hectic from the beginning."

"How?" He asked in curiosity.

"Well", she began while placing her hands on the table. "When I was young, my mother was killed by a Street Punk...and I was left with my not so sober father."

Sky was speechless as he saw her sad expression come upon her face.

"I tried...to cope with him so much...but..." When she was on the verge of crying, she felt Sky's hands on hers. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

His expression was a regretful look. He thought her sadness was because of him. He thought he had made her bring up memories she never wanted to have. "Tonya", he whispered. "Don't cry. The one thing I can't stand is making a woman cry."

With his gentle voice and touch, she couldn't help but wanting to cry because of the way he was trying to calm her.

"I know how it feels...to lose someone you love. I've been there too."

She sniffed, "...You have?"

He made a small nod, "When I was young, I found both of my parents murdered when I returned from school one day. I was so traumatized by it I...I just wanted to run. Run far away trying to avoid the sadness and anger that was left in my heart."

"Oh, Sky..." She then no longer felt alone in the situation and felt like Sky needed her as much as she needed him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be", he spoke softly. "The death of our loved ones could not be helped. We can't change the past but we can always hold the good memories that we treasured with them in our hearts."

She made a small nod, agreeing with him.

Espio couldn't help but to feel saddened by the moment as well. 'Damn soap operas!' He thought. He then saw them getting up and leaving money on the table. 'They're on the move.' He began to slowly follow behind them outside of the restaurant. Once he stepped outside, rain began pouring from the night sky. 'Shit! Why the hell did it have to rain tonight?' He then took his mind off of the rain and saw Tonya leaning on Sky with his back against the building stroking his hand through her wet hair. It looked like she was crying on him. 'Tonya...'

"Sky", she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I ruined our date."

"No you didn't", he said softly. "I had a great time. I'm happy that I had the chance to spend so much time with you."

She looked up at him with rain and tears running down her face, "Do you really mean that?"

He placed his hand on her face gently with him making direct eye contact with her. "Of course I do. You're obviously not like those other girls out there. You're different, Tonya and in a special way. You deserve to be treated with respect."

She couldn't help but to wrap her arms around his body and bring her head closer to his. "Sky, I..."

Espio sighed sadly and knew what was going to happen next. 'Tonya...she...'

They were then all startled when a group of loud and obnoxious voices approached them.

"Hey! Look at the hottie in the black dress!"

They turned and saw three blue panthers wearing black leather coats with chains, metal pipes, and pocket knives in their hands.

As she saw their weapons dangling from their hands, Tonya gripped onto Sky tighter. "Sky, they're..."

"...Street Punks", he finished as his eyes glared at them.

"Move aside you stupid bat!" One shouted. "We wanna take that bitch for a ride...and we're not talking about cars."

The other two street thugs snickered evilly as they began to walk closer to them.

Espio turned and saw the Street Punks making their way towards Tonya. 'Oh God! They're after Tonya!' Before he rushed in, he began to think to himself, 'Wait a minute! This is the perfect opportunity to see if Sky really cares for her.' He struggled to keep himself from rushing in the scene because he feared for Tonya's safety, but it was for the best to see if Sky would protect her.

Sky stood in front of Tonya, looking as though he was about to fight the Street Punks. "Back off! She doesn't want anything to do with you!"

One of them shrugged, "That's too bad. I guess we'll have to force her then."

"If you want her, you'll have to get past me!" Sky shouted fiercely.

They then began to get their weapons ready to strike him. "With pleasure!"

As they started to walk closer to them, Sky quickly took out his huge scythe and swung it at the metal pipe one of them was holding, slicing it in half.

The Street Punk threw the broken pipe down on the wet ground in fright. "Wh-where the hell did he get that scythe from?"

"It doesn't matter! Just kill him!" He came towards Sky while swinging his chain at him.

The bat dodged every swing he made and took the rear end of his scythe and hit him in the stomach with it making him fall to the ground unconscious. 'I can't kill them with this. They're only mortals after all. Besides...' He looked over to the worried cat. '...What would Tonya think of me?' He thought. He then tossed his weapon aside and began to fight the remaining two with his fists.

Tonya placed her hands over her mouth, fearing for Sky's safety. "Be careful, Sky", she said.

The bat came at one of them with his fist and punched him in the face. He then used his leg and kicked him into a lamppost knocking him out. Before he could touch the last Street Punk, a small pocket knife was thrown into his shoulder.

Tonya gasped in horror and couldn't help but to stare at the blood that was coming through his white suit. She then saw him fall to his knees while holding his injured arm "Sky!"

The bat looked up and saw the panther coming at him again. He quickly looked over to his scythe that was laying on the ground and grabbed it.

Before the panther could touch him, Sky had jabbed the end of his weapon in his stomach, causing him to fall unconscious as well.

Espio's eyes widened in shock, "What?" He murmured. "He beat them? And he didn't even kill them?" He sighed, 'I guess he isn't reckless after all.'

After when the three thugs were defeated, Tonya ran over to Sky in worry. "Sky, are you all right?"

As he tried to get off of the ground, he struggled because of the knife that was still stabbed into his shoulder. "I...I'm fine", he spoke while he panted.

She helped him off the ground and removed the knife that was stabbed deeply into his arm. She dropped the bloody knife on the ground and embraced the bat in tears. "Oh Sky, you saved me!"

He looked down at her with a slight smile and rain dripping from his face. "I couldn't let them touch you. I just wouldn't allow it."

She formed a small smile as she looked up at him. "Come on. Let's get out of the rain."

As they began to walk away, Espio didn't follow them because he knew where they were headed next and he no longer had the attention of following them.

**A/N: Well, don't expect the next chap to come up so fast. My laziness kicked in again. XD But you all know me. I'll always update eventually. R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**HEARTBREAK**

Meanwhile at a bar, Shadow was sitting at the counter constantly drinking out of shot glasses.

The bartender who was a yellow bird with a blue streak on his head turned to the hedgehog while he was polishing some of the glasses. "You still sober over there, Shad?"

The hedgehog sent a smirk over to the bird. "Shut up, Travis."

The bird formed a small smile, "Why do you always come here especially on the rainy nights to get drunk off your ass?"

He shrugged, "Well for one thing, my girlfriend had to go check back at her place for tonight and two, don't freakin' act like you don't know me cause you know I love it when it rains during the night."

"Right", he said sarcastically. "I completely forgot."

The hedgehog sighed and took another sip from the shot glass. "You're a dumbass."

The bird snickered and just noticed that Espio wasn't with him, "Hey where's Espio? Isn't he supposed to be here with you? You two are always together."

"Huh? Oh, he had to take care of some business", he replied. He then saw Travis pointing towards the door.

"Looks like whatever business he had to do, he's done now and damn! I've never seen him so pissed."

Shadow rose an eyebrow wondering if Espio was standing at the doorway. "Wha?" He turned and saw Espio coming inside of the bar with his body soaked in rain while slamming the door behind him. By the expression on his face, he thought that the date Tonya had with Sky went well. Too well perhaps. He then saw the depressed chameleon walk up to him with rain still dripping from his soaked body. He looked up at him in worry, "Um, Es?" He was then almost tackled to the floor by Espio's sudden hug for comfort.

"Oh, Shadow!" He shouted in tears. "My life is over! I'm officially worthless!" He shouted. "Worthless! Worthless! Worthless!" His shouting was heard by every person in the bar. His mouth was suddenly shut by Shadow's hand that was over it.

"Okay! Okay, Es! We got it! Now shut up, sit down, and tell me what happened."

Later, Tonya offered Sky to stay with her for awhile at her house so he could get himself together after the fight he had with the Street Punks. They were in her living room sitting on the white sofa with Tonya about to bandage his shoulder. She took out a roll of gauze and faced him. "Okay I'm going to treat your wound now."

The bat turned to her with a slight smile, not sure if she really wanted to bandage him. "Tonya, are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to you know."

"But..." She spoke with a slight blush on her face. "...But I want to."

Sky formed a smile and knew that she couldn't help but to feel responsible for the entire fight. So he assumed this was her way of making it up to him. He sighed and began to take off his bloody shirt, "All right you win."

Tonya's body froze as she saw him toss his shirt aside and his muscular upper body was exposed to her. She was so silent, she could hear her own heartbeat with excitement. Her hands shook slightly as she tried to hold the bandages. 'Oh God...look at him! That chest! And those muscles! No wonder he's so strong.'

Sky turned to her and saw her mindlessly staring at him. He figured she was drooling over his chest and couldn't keep himself from laughing from the inside. "Tonya?" He called, hoping to snap her out of her trance.

The cat jumped a little and turned to him again. "Oh! Your arm!" She then immediately started to take the bandages and wrap it around his shoulder. "Uh, sorry. I guess I was the pervert tonight huh?"

The bat shook his head slightly with a small smile, "Heh, no. You're no pervert."

She began to blush in embarrassment because of the stupid question she asked. "Well, that's good to know." She soon finished bandaging his arm, "There you should be fine now."

Sky stared at his arm for a short time and looked up at her with a look full of gratitude. "Thank you, Tonya. I feel a lot better now."

Before she could say anything, she saw him getting off of the sofa and walk over to a small picture that was setting on a small table from across the room.

He stared at the picture and looked back at Tonya. "This picture had me wondering ever since I got here."

The cat stood from the sofa, stood beside him, and began to look at the picture as well. "Wondering?"

He made a nod, "Yeah." His eyes were focused on the family photo in front of him. His eyes wandered on a purple male cat, then a female purple cat child, and last a beautiful snow white cat woman. "This white cat...she's your mother isn't she?"

Tonya made a soft gasp and wondered how he knew or maybe it was pretty obvious from staring at the picture. "Yes", she spoke sadly. "She is."

He faced her sadly and took her hand, "Your mother was very pretty. I know she's proud to have such a beautiful daughter like you."

She could no longer help but to fall into an embrace with him. "Thank you, Sky."

"No..." He placed his hands on her face, making her look up at him. "...Thank you."

She knew what was going on, and just couldn't help but to be drawn into it. As she came closer to him her lips had met his.

Back at the bar, Espio was constantly going through shot glasses while he placed his head on the counter and sobbed as he told Shadow how much Sky had cared for Tonya. He began slurring his words as he told him so it didn't take him long to get drunk. "After he...saved her from those Street Punks, they went back to...her house!" He said as he continued to sob.

Shadow rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better but it seemed like nothing was working. "Come on, Es. Don't fall apart on me like this", he spoke softly.

"Yeah", Travis added. "Maybe it's finally time to forget about her. Stop chasing her around and look for another girl."

"But..." He sniffed. "I can't. Tonya and I were destined for each other."

Travis turned to Shadow who was still trying to comfort Espio. "And now she's destined to sleep with that pretty boy", he whispered.

After hearing that, he began to cry louder while banging his head on the counter. "Tonya...why!"

The hedgehog gave the bird an annoyed look. "You know I think it's best if you shut your mouth too."

The bird just realized he made the situation for Espio even worse. "...Right."

Shadow turned to the crying chameleon and picked his head off of the counter making him face him. "I know this is gonna sound kind of...well...cold, but maybe Travis is right. I think it's time to let Tonya go. From what you told me, she sounds very serious about Sky."

As much as he didn't want to agree, he had to. Forgetting Tonya was the only way to end his love for her. "Shadow", he sniffed. "You're right. I need to forget her."

The hedgehog formed a small smile because he was happy he was finally getting through to him. He gently embraced him, "There you go, Es. She wasn't really your type anyway. Forget her and move on. Besides, you'll always have me watching your back like an older brother would do."

He looked up at the hedgehog with tears flowing down his cheeks while he was hugging him. "Thank you...Shadow", he spoke softly.

Back at Tonya's house, Sky's body was on top of Tonya's while the two made out with each other on the sofa.

With his lips touching hers, she couldn't help but to feel anymore complete. Her hands were touching his muscular bare arms and thought she couldn't get anymore lucky. His tongue had began exploring her mouth craving her taste. It was a true feeling. She was in love with him and he had loved her. She pulled away from him and placed her hands on his face. "Sky", she whispered. "I..." Before she could finish what she was about to say, a finger was placed on her lips.

"It's okay, Tonya", he spoke softly as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

With happiness filling her heart, she took his body away from hers and hugged him tightly. "Oh Sky, I've never been this happy before."

He stroked his fingers through her hair and formed a small smile. "Me neither, but it's a great feeling isn't it?"

She made a small nod, "Yes, it is."

He pulled her body away from his, stared at her blue eyes, and then focused on her exposed neck. He licked his lips and ran his fingers around her neck. 'Her neck...the warmth.' He then felt his fangs growing longer and snapped himself out of it. He looked back at Tonya for a short time and immediately turned away from her, placing his hands over his mouth trying to hide his prolonging fangs.

Tonya sat there in confusion and saw how weird Sky was acting. "Sky?" She called. "Are you okay?"

He replied, but still didn't turn to her. "Yes, I'm fine."

Since he didn't face her, she thought something was wrong. "Are you sure?" She then saw him getting off of the sofa and putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little nervous that's all."

The cat couldn't help but to smile. She thought he was nervous about actually sleeping with her. "There's nothing to get nervous about. I thought you wanted to...well...sleep with me."

When his fangs turned back to the way they were, he turned to her with a faint blush on his face. "You actually wanted me to...have sex with you? On the first date?"

That was not what Tonya was having in mind when she said sleeping. "Wha? No! I mean just sleeping together."

"...Oh...well um...I guess that couldn't hurt. I just can't believe you trust me."

She formed a small smile, "It's strange, but I feel that I can completely trust you."

"Oh, well..." He walked over to her and picked her body off of the sofa. "...I say we both had a pretty tiring night. I shall escort you to your bedroom."

The cat giggled a bit. "Oh, what a gentleman."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as they both headed upstairs.

**A/N: It's so hard keeping this fic T rated. XD The fic's not over yet so I just may break really really soon knowing my sick twisted pervy ways. lol Anyway R&R pwease!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**DECEPTION**

The next day, everyone was at the Chaotix and was aware of Sky becoming Tonya's new boyfriend. Everyone was happy for them except for one person.

While everyone was performing their regular duties, Espio was standing in the corner glaring at the couple who was near the main lobby computer at Tonya's desk. He tried so hard to look away and forget them, but he couldn't. He saw Tonya sitting at her desk typing up paperwork on the computer while Sky was standing behind her massaging her shoulders. 'This is so freakin' disgusting!' He thought to himself. He then heard a strange beeping sound coming from Sky. 'What's that noise? Is it coming from Sky?'

Tonya looked away from her computer screen and back at Sky. "What's that noise?"

The bat looked down at his beeping watch and back at her. "It's nothing really. My boss is calling me on my communicator that's all." He gave her a quick kiss, "I'll be right back."

Despite his promise he made to Shadow, he couldn't help but wanting to follow him. Espio then saw Sky rush outside and decided to follow him to see what the call from his boss was all about. He used his camouflage as he followed him. Once he made it outside, he heard Sky talking behind the building. He peeked his head from the corner and saw Sky looking down at his watch.

"Well, Sky?" A firm voice had spoke from the watch. "What's taking you so long? What the hell are you doing there?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Some things have come up and..."

"And what? Don't tell me you've been drinking gallons of blood this whole time!"

Espio couldn't help but to gasp. He couldn't stop asking himself, 'Does Sky really like blood?'

Sky answered hesitantly, "N-no, sir."

"Don't forget your mission, Sky and bring your ass back over here. You've been over there too long now."

He made a small nod, "Yes, sir. I won't let you down." He ended the transmission and looked away from his watch coldly. "Why must you stalk me, Espio?"

The chameleon froze and had no idea how Sky knew he was there the entire time. Since Sky knew he was there, he reappeared again. The chameleon walked over to him with his arms crossed. "Well, I guess stalking has it's advantages. How did you know I was there?"

The bat formed an evil smirk. "Oh come on. Like it wasn't obvious. Your footsteps, your heavy breathing...us vampire bats can hear everything. I still can't believe you had the nerve to follow Tonya and I last night."

He was shocked that Sky had knew that he was there following them most of the time during the night.

"What? Surprised? You just didn't trust me with her. Is that it?"

He coldly looked into the bat's eyes. "I definitely don't trust you know. Why are you here exactly and what mission were you supposed to be carrying out?"

Sky sighed, "Another thing I hate is annoying nosy chameleons..."

Espio's eyes widened as he saw Sky take out his scythe.

"...Looks like I'll have to do my job the hard way and kill you." He said as he pointed the blade towards him.

"I knew it", the chameleon growled. "You are a sick bastard." Before Espio could take out his weapon, he was quickly sliced in the arm by Sky's scythe. He fell back to the ground while holding his bleeding arm. Before he could get back up, Sky pointed the end of the scythe at his neck.

The bat licked his lips in hunger, "Should I kill you now and get my clothes bloody? Or should I just leave you here unconscious while I steal the Chaotix files and the woman you love?"

"You...you...wouldn't!"

He formed an evil smile as he raised the end of his weapon at his head. "I think I like option number two better."

Before Espio could do anything, he was knocked out cold from the impact from the bottom of Sky's scythe.

**A/N: Well I guess we all witnessed the real Sky eh? Prepare for the final chapter next!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**LIES**

Tonya was still typing on her computer until the rest of the group came into the main lobby.

Margaret looked around for Sky but didn't see him. "Hey, Tonya?" She called. "Where's Sky?"

Tonya looked over to her and shrugged, "He went outside to take a call from his boss."

"Boss?" Margaret repeated. 'But I thought...'

Shadow looked around for any sign of Espio but didn't see him neither. "Hey has anyone seen Espio?"

"No sign of Espio anywhere, Captain Shadow", Charmy replied as he continued to look around.

"He's missing too?" Rouge asked herself.

Tonya looked away from her computer and saw Sky walking back into the building confronting her. She quickly finished up one last thing and turned to him with a smile. "Oh there you are, Sky. I just finished with my work."

He formed a friendly smile, "I'm glad." He took her hand gently and looked up at her. "Tonya, could we go somewhere and talk...alone?"

She was confused that he wanted to go someplace alone with her to just talk, but she would do anything as long as they were together. "Sure." She then led them towards the back and into Vector's office.

"This...is weird", Margaret said. "Something isn't right here."

"Something's not right?" Rouge asked blankly.

The crocodile nodded and turned to Charmy, "Charmy, search on Tonya's computer for The Silver Fangs."

The bee saluted, "Yes ma'am!" He jumped into Tonya's desk chair and began to search on the computer.

"Margaret, what's wrong?" Rouge asked.

She turned to Shadow and Rouge full of worry, "Think for a moment. Sky can't be talking with his boss if he went to that detective meeting."

Shadow and Rouge's eyes widened in shock realizing that Margaret was right. They haven't heard from Vector in awhile so Sky shouldn't be hearing from his boss either.

When Sky and Tonya were inside of Vector's office, Sky quietly closed the door and confronted Tonya. He traced his fingers over her lips. "Tonya, there's something I must tell you."

"What is it?" She began to worry. Sky had never acted this way towards her before.

He sighed as he began to speak, "I'm going to leave for Metal City soon and I want...you to come with me."

The cat's eyes widened in surprise. He wanted her to come with him. She loved him and wanted to be with him, but Tech City was her home. She couldn't leave all of her friends. She bit her lip gently as she looked back at Sky slowly. "Sky..." She spoke.

"Yes?"

"I...I...can't. I love my job and I love my friends. I...can't leave."

The bat turned away from her sadly and sighed, "...Fine."

Before he could leave, she took his hand and leaned her body against his. "Sky, understand that I do love you, but this place is my home."

He turned to her and hugged her sadly, "I understand." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "One last kiss before I go?"

She made a small nod and leaned in on him to kiss his soft lips.

Back in the main lobby, Charmy finally found out about the Silver Fangs on a website. "Hooray! I found it!"

Margaret leaned over to him to look at what was on the computer screen.

There was a moment of silence until they all heard Margaret gasp in shock.

"Oh God!" She said full of panic.

Shadow wondered what was getting into Margaret all of a sudden. "What?"

"What is it, Margaret?" Rouge asked.

The crocodile turned to them full of hatred in her eyes. "The leader of The Silver Fangs detective team is Kiba...Kiba Toekei."

Back in Vector's office, Sky and Tonya were sharing their last passionate kiss before Sky had to leave for Metal City.

Tonya couldn't help but to moan as she felt her lover's tongue explore her mouth with his arms traveling around her upper body and towards her lower body. She tilted her head back with her neck exposed to him.

Sky took his mouth away from hers and stared at her soft neck in hunger it seemed as he licked his lips.

She felt him undo the first two buttons of her shirt and soon felt his lips gently kissing her neck. She embraced his body as she felt his soft tongue massaging her neck. "Sky", she moaned.

With his fangs getting longer, he could not hold himself back any longer. He then suddenly sunk his fangs into her neck.

As she suddenly felt the piercing of his fangs in her neck, her eyes widened in panic.

Meanwhile in the main lobby, Shadow, Rouge, and Charmy stood there full of confusion towards Margaret's behavior because of the leader of The Silver Fangs.

"Margaret, what's with this Kiba guy?" Shadow asked. "Who is he?"

Before she could explain, they were all startled by a weakened purple chameleon who came through the front door with blood dripping from the side of his head.

The black hedgehog ran over to the chameleon in worry. "Espio!"

The chameleon collapsed in the hedgehog's arms full of exhaustion. "Shadow", he panted. "Don't...trust him."

"Who?" He asked.

"Sky", Espio said hoarsely. "He...he's after our files...and Tonya."

Shadow couldn't believe what Espio was saying. He thought Sky could be trusted and he didn't want to ask if Sky had done this to him. "Wha-what?"

Before anyone could do anything, they all heard screaming coming from Tonya who ran into the main lobby and collapsed onto the floor with blood arising from her neck.

"Tonya!" Charmy shouted in worry. "What's wrong?"

"Sky! He..." Before she could explain and get back off of the floor, she was suddenly grabbed by her arm and held in a tight grip by the white bat behind her.

Rouge's eyes widened as she saw blood covering Sky's mouth. "...Sky", she murmured. "Is that...blood?"

Everyone then saw him take out a gun from his belt pocket and point it at Tonya's head.

"Tonya!" Espio had hoped Sky wouldn't shoot her.

"Release her, Sky!" Rouge demanded.

The bat smirked while showing off his long sharp fangs. "Rouge, you always wanted to know what happened to me right?"

She stood silent and couldn't believe what a monster Sky really was.

"Well", he said. "I'll tell you. Remember Uncle and Auntie's murder? Well, guess who killed them and drained their blood?"

Rouge placed her hands over her mouth and gasped. "It was...you?"

He made a nod.

Rouge could feel tears rising from her eyes in sadness in anger. "Sky, how...could you? How could you kill your own parents!"

Tonya was shocked about him killing his parents as well.

"Simple", he spoke calmly. "I was thirsty."

Rouge clenched her fists and tried to prevent herself from breaking down and start crying.

"Come on, little sister. You know what vampire bats have to go through when they're young", Sky began. "Their natural aggressiveness is taken away from them to prevent any reckless killings from happening in the world, but I thought I shouldn't become like the rest. I should be the one to keep what was mine in the first place. But my mother and father...they were going to force me to go through with it! I wouldn't allow that to happen. You know what I did next?"

Rouge placed her hands over her head and didn't want to hear how he killed her aunt and uncle.

"I hacked their bodies to pieces! Large amounts of blood spilling from their bodies! All of it painting the entire house red!" He shouted as he laughed. "Oh God! Killing them was the best kill I had made my entire life!"

"But..." Rouge had wept. "But I thought you hated blood?"

Sky arched an eyebrow, "Yeah right! Like a vampire bat would ever consider blood disgusting! Observe closely, Rouge. Does this answer your question?"

Rouge watched in horror as Sky licked some of the blood away from Tonya's neck. "Sky!" She shouted.

Margaret clenched her fists in frustration, "Stop this right now, Sky! I know who sent you!"

He saw Espio trying to get to his feet with the help of Shadow and thought that he had already told them everything. "Oh, really?"

"Well?" She spoke. "What did he send you for?"

Sky then shoved the barrel of the gun closer to Tonya's head. "The disk...give me the disk with your team members' files on them."

"What?" Margaret said full of confusion. "Why do you want that?"

"Just give it to me!" He shouted as his finger was settled on the trigger. "Or I will kill her!"

Tonya began to sob and wanted to imagine that none of this was really happening.

Margaret didn't really know what to do, but she couldn't risk losing someone. 'Damn! What do I do?' She sighed and looked over to Shadow, "Shadow", she spoke. "Give him the disk."

He hesitated to move to do so. "But..."

"Just do it!"

Shadow sighed softly and slowly walked over to Tonya's computer while giving Sky a cold look. 'I can't believe that guy! He seemed so sane. What the hell happened?'

While Shadow was getting the disk ready from the computer, Tonya looked over to Sky who had her tightly in his grip with tears of sadness dripping from her face. "Sky", she sobbed. "How could you lie to us like this?"

The bat shrugged, "It's my job. Deal with it."

She still couldn't believe he could be so cold hearted even if it was his job. 'His...job?'

After Shadow was finished preparing the disk, he took it out of the disk drive and walked over to Sky with it in his hand.

The bat gave him a cold look and quickly snatched the disk from his hands.

"There you have the disk, now let Tonya go", Shadow ordered.

The bat smirked and began to slowly walk out of the door. "Let her go? I never said anything about letting her go."

As rage filled his body, Shadow couldn't help but to draw his gun as he saw Sky turn and run out of the door. "Sky!" He pulled the trigger to his gun and began shooting to stop him. He ran outside with the rest of the group following him. He looked up at the sky and saw the bat using his wings to fly away with Tonya in his possession. He continued to shoot at him until Rouge knocked the gun out of his hands. He looked over to her in confusion, "Why'd you do that for?"

"Stop shooting at them! You might hit Tonya!" She shouted in tears.

Shadow froze for a second and knew that she was right, but at the same time he hated to let him get away. "But..." He murmured, "He's getting away..."

Espio looked up at the sky and realized he couldn't do anything to save Tonya. He had never felt so useless before. "Tonya..."

Margaret watched as Sky flew away, "Not only that", she spoke softly. "They have Vector as well..."

The group faced Margaret, acting as though they didn't know what to do.

Margaret turned to them with her fists clenched in anger. "Get ready because we're going to save Tonya and Vector!"

**A/N: Is this the end? Well, apparently not. The conclusion of this fic will continue in ny next fic that will be coming at you soon. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
